Phineas Breaks a Leg
by raidpirate52
Summary: One of Doofenshmirtz's invention causes Phineas to break his leg.


**Phineas Breaks a Leg**

In the Flynn-Fletcher household the blended family was sitting for dinner when the adults had some news regarding tomorrow.

"Kids, tomorrow your father and I are going out for your Aunt Tiana's birthday. We'll be leaving here in the morning and won't be back until tomorrow night. So boys, listen to your sister. And please don't drive her nuts. Nothing that would make her want to call me about these delivery trucks or some giant invention," Linda pleaded.

"Don't worry mom," Phineas said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Candace mumbled.

"What was that Candace?" Linda asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing that you'll ever see anyway."

Linda rolled her eyes.

The next morning the adults were gone and Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the couch, quietly watching TV. The TV was airing a commercial about a nearby circus, majorly promoting their professional acrobats on the high wire. The display amazed the boys which Phineas proceeded to get off the couch.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry was up in the boys' room. Perry stood on his two webbed feet and put on his secret agent hat on his head. The platypus jumped on Phineas's bed at all four corners, swinging Ferb's bed open. Perry dove down the secret hatch to his secret lair and landed on a giant chair in front of a giant screen.

"Good morning agent P!" Major Monogram greeted. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't been on our radar in quite some time. We need you to go on over, and see what's going on. And maybe if you get back, you can join us in our company breakfast!"

"I'm making the eggs," Carl said in the back.

"Anyway, defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Good luck Agent P!" Major Monogram said. Perry saluted his boss and headed out for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "Quit putting ketchup in the eggs, Carl. That's just disgusting."

"Sorry sir."

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard the boys were bringing planks of wood from the garage.

"This plank of wood should be safe enough," Phineas said.

Their friends: Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet all walked in the backyard.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Hey, guys, we're building a catwalk from our roof to the tree house. Ferb and I saw this cool commercial about these acrobats walking a high wire," Phineas explained.

"So why don't you just build a high wire?" Buford asked.

"We don't have a high wire and we promised our mom we wouldn't build anything too big or have anything delivered today. So a cat walk will have to do."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Isabella asked.

"You can all cut out some wood planks to make it wider and make it safer."

"Alright, let's do it!" Isabella shouted.

Up in Candace's room she began to hear a saw cutting away the wooden boards and the hammer banging in nails.

"Alright, what's going on back there?" Candace took a look out her window and saw the kids working on today's project. "I am so going to bust them!" But before she could dial her mom's number she received on oncoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey Candace I'm off work today and was wondering if you and I would like to spend the day together?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh Jeremy, that sounds great!" Candace replied, but then realized her duties and sighed. "Oh, wait. My parents are out for the day and I'm stuck at home watching my brothers."

"I don't mind spending it at your house."

"Oh, okay then. You can come over."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Jeremy said, and then hung up the phone.

"Ahh," Candace sighed dreamily, thinking about what the day with Jeremy will be like.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Perry crashed through the windows and landed to the floor. His nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, came into the room.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Say hello to my newest friend, the shackle-inator!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button to a machine that launched a pair of shackles with a dungeon ball at the platypus's right leg, trapping him. Doofenshmirtz laughed. "You see, Perry the Platypus today is finally the day I get back at my brother, Rodger. I build my very own, Woodchop-inator. I send a blast and it will crumble anything made out of wood! I will point the Woodchop-inator at city hall and then blast it through Rodger's open window and shoot his desk. Then his desk will fall apart and people will think he's incompetent! Thus, ending his reign as mayor of Danville and then I will rule the Tri-State area!"

Perry rolled his eyes at the mad scientist.

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard the kids were all done with the cat walk.

"All done and perfect!" Phineas cheered.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Baljeet asked.

"Absolutely! The walk is wide enough that you could practically sleep on it. What could go wrong?"

"Alright then you go on and walk across it, Dinner Bell." Buford said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Phineas climbed up the tree house and walked out onto the platform, giving everyone a smile and thumbs up. Candace came into the backyard at this point.

"Phineas! What are you doing?" Candace yelled.

"Oh, hey Candace! Check it out; we built a cat walk across the yard!" Phineas answered.

"Get down from there!"

"Don't worry, it's safe. It's wide enough to walk across safely and heavy enough to hold us on here."

Back at Doofenshmirtz's penthouse, Doofenshmirtz was ready to fire away his Woodchop-inator.

"You know what, Perry the Platypus? Come on up here and watch." Doofenshmirtz grabbed the platypus and set him down at the window so the platypus can get a better look. "I'll shoot it at that tree over there and show you how it's done."

Doofenshmirtz aimed his invention at a tree and fired his invention. However the blast reached a little off target and unfortunately hit the cat walk in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The wood of the cat walk crumbled and Phineas began falling to the ground, screaming as he fell.

"Phineas!" Isabella and Candace shouted in unison.

Phineas hit the ground resulting with a snapping sound. The boy immediately cried in pain while grabbing hold onto his left leg. Everyone rushed to his aid, but he tried to get them to back off.

"Get away, my leg is fine." Phineas cried, obviously lying.

"No, I think you need to see a doctor," Baljeet replied.

"No, no…just give it some time."

"Phineas, you really need to see a doctor. Your leg is broken!" Isabella cried.

"Don't you have some sort of healing patch?" Phineas asked.

"No, nothing like a broken leg."

"How did that happen anyway?" Buford asked. No one in that backyard seemed to know.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated the evil scientist and secret agent platypus saw what happened.

"Wow, that was really unfortunate. That poor kid, you think he's going to be alright?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Unknown to him, Phineas was Perry's loving owner. Seeing him get hurt by one of his nemesis's inventions made Perry **FURIOUS**! Perry took his shackle dungeon ball and nailed Doofenshmirtz in the face with it. Perry followed up by smashing the Woodchop-inator, breaking the dungeon ball off. Perry jumped up into the air and punched and kicked Doofenshmirtz several times, mostly in the face or stomach.

"What has gotten into you, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz cried out. Perry got out of the building just in time while the Woodchop-inator exploded. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Back in the backyard, Phineas was still refusing assistance.

"I'm telling you, my leg will be fine," Phineas winced in pain. The boy tried standing on it, but screeched in pain and fell back to the ground.

"Phineas! We're taking you to the hospital!" Candace said.

"No, wait! Ferb, can't we build a super fast healing machine or something?" Ferb shook his head. "Oh yeah, we don't have any of that sort of stuff."

"Why are you so against going to the hospital?" Baljeet asked.

"Are you scared?" Buford asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that this morning we promised mom that nothing would go wrong. Now look what's happened! She's going to be so mad at me." Phineas buried his head in his hands.

Candace sighed. "Phineas, I know what it's like to disappoint Mom. She won't be mad. Besides, I disappointed her too. I was supposed to make sure you wouldn't get into that sort of trouble."

Ferb nodded as to say 'And I disappointed her too'.

At that moment, Perry walked into the backyard and up to Phineas.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said. Perry gave a chatter, which Phineas could tell that the platypus was looking out for his best interest and should head to the hospital. "You know boy? You're right. Thanks buddy." Phineas hugged Perry and then finally agreed with his friends. "Alright, but how are we going to get there? You still only have your learner's permit, Candace."

"I got it covered." Candace replied.

Candace told Jeremy about what happened and Jeremy immediately offered to drive them all to Danville hospital to help with Phineas's broken leg. Everyone besides Phineas sat in the waiting room while Phineas was getting his cast put on. About an hour later, Phineas came out with a cast.

"So, how long is it going to be on for?" Candace asked.

"About six weeks. Thankfully we'll still have about a month of summer left afterwards." Phineas said.

"How do you think you're going to tell your mom?" Buford asked.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her what happened. Let's just go home and thank you everyone for being concerned." The group shared an "aww" and hug.

While the kids were leaving, a stretcher came rolling down the hallway. A man in a lab coat with multiple visible injuries was being wheeled to the ER.

"This man has several fractures to the face and gut and we think he may have a broken leg from an explosion inside his pent house." A doctor said.

"It was my nemesis," Doofenshmirtz cried. "My platypus nemesis."

"And make that a head injury as well."

Back at the house, Perry was resting on Phineas's bed when his watch beeped.

"Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz received a severe injury in your last mission. He'll be fine but it will be awhile before he recovers. So, in the meantime enjoy a nice relaxing vacation!" Major Monogram reported.

Just as the message was done, the gang came into the house. Phineas was walking with a pair of crutches.

"Perhaps its best we don't imitate things on TV," Ferb spoke for the first time of the day.

"Agreed, from now on we just stick to our own original plans," Phineas replied.

"Well, it's getting late. See you tomorrow," Baljeet waved goodbye as did Buford while the two of them walked home. Isabella stayed with Phineas for an extra moment.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better now, Phineas," the girl said.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for helping me get into the car earlier," Phineas replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Both kids shared a smile.

"Phineas I've always wanted to tell you." Isabella spoke too softly for Phineas to hear her precise words and cut her off.

"Sorry, Isabella, but I got to get inside now and rest the leg. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Isabella felt a bit crushed with yet another blown opportunity to admit her true feelings to the boy she loved, but just muttered "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Afterwards, she headed home.

Ferb and Candace assisted Phineas up the stairs and into bed. Perry decided to climb into Phineas's bed and relax with his red headed owner.

"Hey buddy," Phineas said, hugging the platypus. Perry chattered.

At this time, Lawrence and Linda pulled into the driveway.

"Oh no!" Candace gasped.

"Candace, what's wrong? You said it will all turn out okay," Phineas said.

"That was before they came home. And it was just to get you to get into the car." Candace nearly sobbed.

"Candace, I'm sure whatever you're thinking is a million times worse than how they'll take it. Mom and dad aren't angry people. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I was supposed to be watching you two and you got hurt, now they'll never leave us home alone again!"

"Candace"

"We're home!" Linda shouted from downstairs, cutting off Phineas's last reply. Candace and Ferb went downstairs. "How was your day, kids?"

"Oh, you know, fine." Candace answered while looking around the room.

"Lovely, say where is Phineas?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh uh…" Candace stuttered.

Ferb stepped in. "He's asleep."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Linda spoke out.

"But your bedroom light is still on. And you two always go to sleep at the same time. Well, maybe I'll just go up there to say goodnight." Linda went upstairs to the boys' room.

"No!" Candace yelled, rushing after her mother up the stairs. "You haven't talked about your day yet." Candace got in front of her mom when they both reached the top.

"I'll tell you about it in a minute. Let me just tell Phineas good night and then I'll tell you all about it." Linda walked around Candace and continued toward her son's room. But yet again, Candace stepped in front. This time, Ferb was also beside Candace.

"No! I mean, we don't want you to forget anything, so why not just tell us now?" Candace stalled.

"Okay," Linda answered with her arms crossed. "What is going on here? Why are you two acting so weird?" Neither had anything to say, so Linda walked into the room and gasped after seeing Phineas's leg in a cast. "Phineas! What happened to your leg?" Candace let out a deep sigh.

"Well…mom…" Phineas thought of what to say when Lawrence stepped inside after hearing his wife's scream.

"What was with all the…oh my word!" Lawrence gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, Ferb and I were watching TV this morning and we saw these acrobats walking across a high wire," Phineas explained.

"You two were on a _high wire_?" Linda shrieked.

"Not exactly. You see Ferb and I built more like a catwalk between the roof and our tree house." Linda looked at her son completely frozen. "I know it sounds stupid, but Ferb and I made sure we were doing it right. We made it very wide and very stable. Some weird thing happened and it made it collapse and I fell and broke my leg." Phineas explained.

Linda didn't say anything but she shook her head and let out a few sighs. She finally turned to her daughter who was standing outside the door "Candace, where were you when this happened?"

Candace lowered her head. "Upstairs."

"And Ferb, why did you go along with this? Why did you do this, Phineas? How could all three of you be so irresponsible?"

"Mom, please," Phineas replied. "Don't be too hard on them. It was my idea, and if it weren't for Candace I never would've gotten to the hospital to get the cast put on me. Please don't punish them, if anyone was irresponsible, it's me. At first I didn't even want to go to the hospital."

Linda gave another sigh. "We'll finish this off tomorrow. Right now I think we all need to get some rest. Get to bed you two," she said pointing to Ferb and Candace. "Goodnight," she said before leaving the room.

Ferb changed into his pajamas and turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Do you think she'll ground us for the rest of summer?" Phineas asked. Ferb kept quiet. "I hope not, especially to you. You helped convince me to get to the hospital and helped me with my broken leg. That's what you should've done, what are brothers supposed to do? I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me today. Thank you Ferb, I love ya."

Ferb smiled and replied "Right back at ya, brother."

The boys along with Perry slept through the night. The next day, Linda thought things through and eventually took Phineas's word and let Ferb and Candace free since they helped Phineas with his broken leg. Phineas wasn't punished either since he had a broken leg. He wouldn't be able to do much whether he was punished or not.

The next six weeks flew by and in no time, the brothers were building their inventions to make their summer the most fun it could be. However, Doofenshmirtz wasn't back to his regular schemes for about another two weeks, so the boys also got to spend some quality time with their web footed buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright so this was my first fan fiction of Phineas and Ferb. I tried keeping it as close to the show as possible because those are my favorite types of fanfics. I know the last paragraph seems like a rush compared to the rest of the story, but all it was only a fast description of an after math. Sorry to the Phinbella fans for Phineas interrupting Isabella, but that's just what happens in the show sometimes and I didn't want it to be a love story. I also hope I didn't over do it too much with Perry beating up Doofenshmirtz like that but Perry has shown to be very protective when it comes to the boys. I also know Linda would've most likely asked about if the other stuff Candace said the boys did over the summer were true in the last scene, but I couldn't get it to work out without being awkward. I didn't want them getting into more trouble and such and wanted everything to have a return to normal ending without a vague mind wipe kind of thing, so I just avoided it. Lastly, don't take the "love ya brother" to the extreme. I meant it to be cute and nothing "suggestive". And yeah, sorry about the title, I know it can't get more subtle than that, but I couldn't think of another one. Hope you liked it and I check out other Phineas and Ferb fics I write in the future. Hopefully I can come up with another storyline soon.


End file.
